Grand Rapids metropolitan area
|native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = CSA |motto = |image_skyline =Grand Rapids Skyline, night, 2009.jpg |imagesize = 300px |image_caption = Downtown skyline |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |city_logo = |citylogo_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = |pushpin_map = |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_mapsize = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Michigan |subdivision_type2 = Largest city |subdivision_name2 = Grand Rapids |subdivision_type3 = Counties |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |area_blank2_title = |area_blank2_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2012 |population_note = |population_total = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = MSA |population_blank1 = 1,005,648 |population_blank2_title = CSA |population_blank2 = 1,395,128 |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd= 42.9703 |longd= -85.6691 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} The metropolitan area surrounds the central city of Grand Rapids, Michigan. Frederik Meijer Gardens & Sculpture Park is located in the outskirts of Grand Rapids; the Grand Rapids Art Museum and the DeVos Place Convention Center are both in downtown Grand Rapids. Definitions The Grand Rapids-Wyoming Metropolitan Statistical Area, as defined by the United States Census Bureau, is an area consisting of four counties in western Michigan, anchored by the cities of Grand Rapids and Wyoming. The MSA has a population of 1,005,648. It comprises four counties which include Barry, Ionia, Kent, and Newaygo. The Grand Rapids – Muskegon – Holland Combined Statistical Area is the 2nd largest CSA in the U.S. state of Michigan (behind Metro Detroit). As of the 2010 census, the CSA had a population of 1,321,557. The primary cultural and financial centers of the region are Grand Rapids, Muskegon and Holland. It includes the four counties in the Grand Rapids-Wyoming Metropolitan Statisical Area plus three metropolitan areas, adding Holland-Grand Haven in the county of Ottawa County, Muskegon-Norton Shores in Muskegon County, and one micropolitan area of Allegan in Allegan County for a total of seven counties. The Grand Rapids metropolitan area is part of the Great Lakes Megalopolis containing an estimated 54 million people. Communities Places with more than 50,000 inhabitants *Grand Rapids (Principal city of MSA and CSA) *Wyoming (Principal city of MSA) Places with 20,000 to 50,000 inhabitants *Allendale Charter Township *Byron Township *Gaines Charter Township *Georgetown Charter Township *Holland (Principal city of CSA) *Holland Charter Township *Kentwood *Muskegon (Principal city of CSA) *Norton Shores *Plainfield Charter Township *Walker Places with 10,000 to 20,000 inhabitants *Ada Township *Allendale (CDP) *Alpine Township *Caledonia Township *Cannon Township *Cascade Charter Township *Comstock Park (CDP) *Cutlerville (CDP) *East Grand Rapids *Forest Hills (CDP) *Fruitport Charter Township *Grand Haven *Grand Haven Charter Township *Grand Rapids Charter Township *Grandville *Ionia *Jenison (CDP) *Muskegon Charter Township *Muskegon Heights *Park Township *Northview (CDP) *Spring Lake Township Places with 5,000 to 10,000 inhabitants *Algoma Township *Belding *Blendon Township *Boston Township *Courtland Township *Dalton Township *Dorr Township *Egelston Township *Fruitland Township *Gun Plain Township *Hastings *Hudsonville *Jamestown Charter Township *Laketon Township *Laketown Township *Lowell Charter Township *Oakfield Township *Otsego Township *Robinson Township *Rockford *Solon Township *Sparta Township *Tallmadge Charter Township *Thornapple Township *Zeeland *Zeeland Charter Township Places with 2,500 to 5,000 inhabitants *Allegan *Allegan Township *Ashland Township *Barry Township *Beechwood (CDP) *Berlin Township *Big Prairie Township *Bowne Township *Brooks Township *Byron Center (CDP) *Casco Township *Casnovia Township *Castleton Township *Cedar Creek Township *Cedar Springs *Coopersville *Crockery Township *Croton Township *Danby Township *Easton Township *Ensley Township *Ferrysburg *Fillmore Township *Fremont *Ganges Township *Garfield Township *Grant Township *Grattan Township *Hastings Charter Township *Heath Township *Holton Township *Hope Township *Hopkins Township *Ionia Township *Irving Township *Johnstown Township *Lee Township *Leighton Township *Lowell *Lyons Township *Manlius Township *Martin Township *Middleville *Nelson Township *North Muskegon *Odessa Township *Olive Township *Orangeville Township *Orleans Township *Otsego *Overisel Township *Plainwell *Portland *Portland Township *Port Sheldon Township *Prairieville Township *Ravenna Township *Roosevelt Park *Rutland Charter Township *Salem Township *Saugatuck Township *Sheridan Charter Township *Sparta *Spencer Township *Trowbridge Township *Tyrone Township *Vergennes Township *Wayland *Wayland Township *Whitehall *Wolf Lake (CDP) *Wright Township *Yankee Springs Township Places with less than 2,500 inhabitants *Assyria Township *Baltimore Township *Barton Township *Beaver Township *Berlin Township *Blue Lake Township *Bridgeton Township *Caledonia *Campbell Township *Carlton Township *Casnovia *Cheshire Township *Chester Township *Clarksville *Clyde Township *Dayton Township *Denver Township *Douglass *Everett Township *Fennville *Freeport *Fruitport *Goodwell Township *Grant *Hesperia *Home Township *Hopkins *Hubbardston (partial) *Keene Township *Kent City *Lakewood Club *Lake Odessa *Lilley Township *Lincoln Township *Lyons *Maple Grove Township *Martin *Merrill Township *Monroe Township *Montague Township *Monterey Township *Moorland Township *Muir *Newaygo *Nashville *North Plains Township *Norwich Township *Orange Township *Otisco Township *Pewamo *Polkton Charter Township *Ravenna *Ronald Township *Sand Lake *Saranac *Saugatuck *Sebewa Township *Sherman Township *Sullivan Township *Troy Township *Twin Lake (CDP) *Valley Township *Watson Township *Whitehall Township *White Cloud *White River Township *Wilcox Township *Woodland Township *Woodland Unincorporated places *Ada *Alaska *Alto *Assyria *Banfield *Belmont *Bitely *Brunswick *Cannonsburg *Cascade *Cloverdale *Coats Grove *Cooks Corners *Delton *Dowling *Eastmanville *Hickory Corners *Lacy *Maple Grove *Marne *Orleans *Palo *Prairieville *Pullman *Quimby *Riverview *Schultz *Smyrna *Wabaningo *Woodland Park Demographics 2000 Census As of the census of 2000, there were 740,482 people, 272,130 households, and 188,192 families residing within the MSA. The racial makeup of the MSA was 85.71% White, 7.40% African American, 0.53% Native American, 1.51% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 2.82% from other races, and 1.99% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.02% of the population. The median income for a household in the MSA was $43,251, and the median income for a family was $49,715. Males had a median income of $37,853 versus $25,483 for females. The per capita income for the MSA was $19,173. 2010 Census As of the census of 2010, there were 774,160 people, 290,340 households, and 197,867 families residing within the MSA. The racial makeup of the MSA was 83.1% White, 8.1% African American, 0.5% Native American, 1.9% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 3.8% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.4% of the population. Education *Aquinas College *Calvin College *Cornerstone University *Grace Bible College *Grand Rapids Community College *Grand Valley State University *Hope College *Kuyper College *Kendall College of Art and Design *Muskegon Community College *Thomas M. Cooley Law School *Western Theological Seminary The area also has campuses for Baker College, Ferris State University, Davenport University, Western Michigan University, and University of Phoenix, and the Michigan State University College of Human Medicine. Economy Companies in the Grand Rapids metropolitan area *Alticor (formerly Amway), Ada *American Seating, Grand Rapids *Baker Books, Grand Rapids *Bissell, Walker *Eerdmans, Grand Rapids *Family Christian Stores, Grand Rapids *GE Aviation, Cascade *Gentex, Zeeland *Gerber Products Company, Fremont *Goodrich Quality Theaters, Grand Rapids *Gordon Food Service, Wyoming *Haworth, Holland *Herman Miller, Zeeland *Howard Miller, Zeeland *Loeks Theatres, Grand Rapids *Meijer, Walker *Mercantile Bank of Michigan, Grand Rapids *Old Orchard Brands, Sparta *Perrigo, Allegan *Plascore Incorporated, Zeeland *Spartan Stores, Byron Township *Steelcase, Grand Rapids *Universal Forest Products, Grand Rapids *Wolverine World Wide, Rockford *X-Rite, Kentwood *Zondervan Publishing, Cascade Culture and tourism *Centerpointe Mall *The Lakes Mall *Rivertown Crossings Mall *Woodland Mall See also *Michigan census statistical areas References Category:Grand Rapids metropolitan area Category:Geography of Kent County, Michigan Category:Geography of Barry County, Michigan Category:Geography of Ionia County, Michigan Category:Geography of Newaygo County, Michigan Category:Western Michigan Category:Metropolitan areas of Michigan